robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Games Wiki:Privacy Policy
This Privacy Policy governs the manner in which the Roblox Games Wiki collects, uses, maintains and discloses information collected from users (each, a "User") of the Roblox Games Wiki website ("Site" or "Wiki"). This privacy policy applies to the Roblox Games Wiki and all products and services offered by the Roblox Games Wiki. Information you voluntarily give us We collect your name,‎ email address,‎ username,‎ password,‎ demographic information (such as your gender and occupation), and other information you directly give us on our Site. Users may, however, visit the Roblox Games Wiki anonymously. We will collect personal identifiable information from Users only if they voluntarily submit such information to us. Users can always refuse to supply personally identifiable information, however, it may prevent them from using certain features. Information automatically collected We automatically log information about you and your computer. For example, when visiting our Site, we log your computer operating system type,‎ browser type,‎ browser language,‎ the website you visited before browsing to our Site,‎ pages you viewed,‎ how long you spent on a page,‎ access times,‎ Internet protocol (IP) address and information about your use of and actions on our Site. When you edit a page anonymously (without logging in), your IP address will be publicly displayed in the page history. Cookies. We may log information using "cookies." Cookies are small data files stored on your hard drive by a website. Cookies help us make our Site and your visit better. We use cookies to see which parts of our Site people use and like and to count visits to our Site. Users may choose to set their web browser to refuse cookies, or to alert you when cookies are being sent. If they do so, some parts of the wiki may not function properly. Web Beacons. We may log information using digital images called Web beacons on our Site or in our emails. We use Web beacons to manage cookies, count visits, and to learn what marketing works and what does not. We also use Web Beacons to tell if you open or act on our emails. Sharing of personal information The Roblox Games Wiki may collect and use Users personal information for the following purposes: *We use your personal information to operate, maintain, and improve our sites and services. *We use your personal information to respond to comments and questions and provide user assistance. *We use your personal information to send information including confirmations, technical notices, updates, security alerts, and support and administrative messages. *We use your personal information to communicate about promotions, upcoming events, and other news about products and services offered by us and our selected partners. *We use your personal information to protect, investigate, and deter against fraudulent, unauthorized, or illegal activity. Sharing of personal information We may share personal information as follows: *We may share personal information for legal, protection, and safety purposes. *We may share information to comply with laws. *We may share information to respond to lawful requests and legal process. *We may share information with those who need it to do work for us, such as our staff. *We may also share aggregated and/or anonymized data with others for their own uses, usually for advertising purposes. How we protect your information We adopt appropriate data collection, storage and processing practices and security measures to protect against unauthorized access, alteration, disclosure or destruction of your personal information, username, password, and data stored on the Roblox Games Wiki. We however can make no guarantee against unauthorized access to this information, as mistakes may happen. Bad actors may defeat even the best safeguards. Third party websites Users may find advertising or other content on the Roblox Games Wiki that link to the sites and services of our partners, suppliers, advertisers, sponsors, licensors and other third parties. We do not control the content or links that appear on these sites and are not responsible for the practices employed by websites linked to or from the Roblox Games Wiki. In addition, these sites or services, including their content and links, may be constantly changing. These sites and services may have their own privacy policies and customer service policies. Browsing and interaction on any other website, including websites which have a link to our wiki, is subject to that website's own terms and policies. Advertising Ads appearing on our site may be delivered to Users by advertising partners, who may set cookies. These cookies allow the ad server to recognize your computer each time they send you an online advertisement to compile non personally identifiable information about you or others who use your computer. This information allows ad networks to, among other things, deliver targeted advertisements that they believe will be of most interest to you. This privacy policy does not cover the use of cookies by any advertisers. Compliance with children's online privacy protection act Protecting the privacy of children is especially important. For that reason, we never collect or maintain information from those we actually know are under 13. By using our site, you affirm that you are over the age of 13. Anyone under 13 is not permitted to use our site. Users discovered to be under 13 will immediately have their access terminated without notice. If you are under 13, you must obtain parental consent before you browse our site. Changes to this privacy policy The Roblox Games Wiki has the discretion to update this privacy policy at any time. When we do, we will revise the updated date at the bottom of this page. We encourage Users to frequently check this page for any changes to stay informed about how we are helping to protect the personal information we collect. You acknowledge and agree that it is your responsibility to review this privacy policy periodically and become aware of modifications. Your acceptance of these terms By using this wiki, you signify your acceptance of this policy as well as the Terms of Use. If you do not agree to this policy, please do not use the Roblox Games Wiki. Your continued use of the wiki following the posting of changes to this policy will be deemed your acceptance of those changes. ---- The privacy policy was last modified on September 7, 2013